


Unexpected(ly great) Situation

by rxsephinepearl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxsephinepearl/pseuds/rxsephinepearl
Summary: Emma and Regina travels to New York for a few problems regarding Storybrooke's safety and tax numbers. Regina complains about Emma's bug, as always, and it irritates Emma. Other than that, it all goes fine.Well... at least until they reach the hotel.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 18





	Unexpected(ly great) Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphiccmills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiccmills/gifts).



“Thank you for your service.”

Regina smiles at the woman in the front desk and immediately walks to find her room. Emma, behind her, is having a hard time catching up with how fast Regina is walking at the moment.

A few minutes ago, they had just arrived in New York for a few problems regarding Storybrooke’s safety and tax numbers. Emma drove her bug, which Regina calls a ‘metal death-trap’. Regina kept complaining about the seats the whole ride, and Emma had to think of reasons on why she shouldn’t leave the usually-not-so-annoying mayor in the middle of nowhere. Now, Regina is leaving her behind and Emma is absolutely exhausted. She is mad at Regina, but she tries to understand how much Regina hates the car and the memories it brings back. Emma starts running to catch up with Regina, who is now glaring at her from the door of their room. Once Emma catches up, they both go in to see the room.

“The kitchen and the living room is alright. I’ll be checking the bedroom.” Regina says nonchalantly while Emma’s mind is screaming, _“This is a fucking presidential suite. What do you mean by ‘alright’?!”_ Emma follows behind Regina, and walks inside of the bedroom. She looks around to admire the interior design, which she’s guessing, is based in a 'modern' style.

“There’s only one bed?!” Regina starts raising her voice. Emma walks towards the bed and sighs, trying to calm herself down by reminding herself why it is a bad idea to strangle the mayor. She starts fluffing the pillows, and finally opens her mouth.

“Yeah, I can see that, Regina.”

“Miss Swan I am NOT sleeping with YOU” Regina crosses her arms and breathes in, trying to not stress out.

“Why not? We’re just friends” Emma forces out a laugh, which is in fact, convincing. She learned to hide her emotions in her old foster homes, which she doesn't usually do anymore now, but sometimes she has to for her own sake.

“I’m a queen, I don’t share my bed.”

“Well then, my Queen, you can go sleep on the floor” Regina gasps.

“I am NOT sleeping on the floor! What do I look like, an animal?!” Emma is absolutely exhausted and too tired to argue, so she hops in to the right side of the bed and scoots towards the edge, dangerously close to falling. Regina groans and she finally slips under the duvet, claiming the right side of the bed, obviously trying to be the furthest she can from Emma Swan. Not long after, her eyes become heavy, and she falls asleep peacefully. Well, at least until they wake up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma wakes up first, being used to waking up in the morning. Her eyes flutter open, and she tries moving, only to find a warmth close to her. She blinks a few times, and after a few seconds, her eyes widen. _“I’m spooning the fucking MAYOR”_ Emma screams inside of her head. Emma starts panicking, and the worst part; Regina starts stirring up. Regina wakes up, and immediately realizes something’s not right. An arm is draped over her waist, and another is on her hair. She suddenly remembers where she is and what happened the night prior.

“MISS SWAN. What the hell are you doing?” Regina tries raising her voice at Emma, but it is hard for her to do so in the mornings

“I woke up like this, don’t blame me!” Regina turns around, also embarrassed at the fact that she’s cuddling with Emma, and she’s the little spoon. Just as she was about to warn Emma, she got cut by a pair of lips brushing against her own. Regina gasps and pulls back. Turns out, she didn’t know how close Emma’s face was with the back of her head. When she turned around, her face became way closer to Emma’s.

“I- Shit Regina I’m sorr-“ Emma tries reasoning with her, but Regina cuts her off by quickly pressing herself closer to Emma and kissing her again. Emma didn’t respond for a few seconds, but after processing what just happened, she starts kissing Regina back. Regina hesitantly deepens the kiss, and Emma follows her lead. After a while, oxygen becomes a problem, so they pulled away, gasping and panting for air. Emma takes a few deep breaths and looks at Regina, who is doing the same, and her lips are swollen.

“How do you not have ass breath in the mornings?” Emma asks Regina, earning herself a chuckle.

“Eloquent as ever, Miss Swan. I’m not sure, but I can ask the same to you. Honestly, I thought you would have morning breath”

“Rude.”

They both laugh for a moment, but when they stop, they start staring at each other intensely. Emma can’t take her eyes off those brown orbs, which are boring into her, and her eyes keeps drifting to Regina’s swollen lips every few seconds.

“So… what now?” Emma asks in a small voice. Regina smiles at her and rolls on top of Emma, giving her lips a small peck.

“Well, it is pretty early. Why don’t we stay in bed for awhile and just relax until we need to get ready?” Emma nods and pulls Regina down, cuddling her and nuzzling her face into Regina’s neck.

"Well, this turned way better than expected" Emma mumbles onto Regina's neck. Regina just smiles and plays with Emma's hair, cuddling her sheriff.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> First of all, thankyou for reading this one-shot, i really appreciate it.
> 
> Second of all, this is an old work which i didn't proofread, so if there are any grammatical mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell and remind me. This is also the first story that i posted here.
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Credits: Prompt from @sapphiccmills on Twitter
> 
> "imagine emma and regina walk into a hotel room and regina says 'theres only one bed' and emma starts like fluffing the pillows to get into bed and says 'yeah regina i can see that' and regina says 'well im not sharing a bed with YOU'. then emma says 'why not we're just friends' and regina replies 'im a queen, i dont share my bed' and then emma laughs and says 'well then you can sleep on the floor' and obv regina gets upset and is like 'i am NOT sleeping on the floor! do i look like an animal?'. emma gets into the bed and bc regina has no choice she gets into the bed too but like she stays as far apart from emma and then they wake up in the morning and they're like cuddling??? and emma wakes up before regina and does nothing but regina kinda freaks out"


End file.
